Falling Into Kingdom Land
by Ocedet Nitsuj
Summary: Justin beats kingdom herts to unlock the Special ending, and Strange stuff begins happening...
1. Beating Kingdom Hearts 2

Well this is the Beginning Of my First story. I see around 30+ chapters to this one. So We'll see how I do with this.

One late night I sat awake Playing Kingdom Hearts 2 where I had beaten Sephiroth, I continued onward defeating everything in my path. At The very end of the game. Just a short 6 hours later. I had defeated everyone else, and destroyed every foe in my path. I had upgraded everyone's weapon to their ultimate form, and I had beaten all the mini games getting the best possible score the game would allow. So came the final battle with Xemnas, for the last time. I had already beaten the game on all other modes so I knew all his tricks, the Battle alone took a good hour, finally I had beaten him. I smiled and watched as the screen had slowed down due to it being the end of the battle, I watched as the final cinematic had began, and I decided I was going to go wash my face, I walked into the bathroom casually and Took my watch off and placed it on the sink. I willed the cup of my hands with water and splashed my face. I peeked around the corner to see the credits begin, so I took a Long sigh of relief. _After all of this time… Finally I have beaten it, Will I be able to see the Special ending?_ Well I quickly looked down at my watch and saw it said 5:50 I couldn't see the am, pm thing so I looked around the corner again at my alarm clock… _am. Should have known. Well school starts in just a few hours._ I pulled my pants off revealing my boxers and pulled my shirt up over my head, I looked at the screen as the sound stopped and the screen went black. I watched for a few moments incase it had started. _DAMN_. I shouted at the screen I took my boxers off and threw them in the Laundry bin. _Well I'll just have to try tomorrow.  
_As I jumped into the hot shower I yipped because I had to adjust to the scalding hot water, I eventually evened out and I washed my hair. Then from the other room, my room I heard a faint patting on the floor, I turned off the shower. Stepped out and listened closely, I opened the door slightly and saw a tall thin creature in my room moving like the nobodies from Kingdom hearts 2. I wouldn't let myself believe that they were real. _This can't be happening… I know I have played myself into deliria. _So I took a towel and wrapped it around my waist and Began to open the door, Then I felt a sharp pain, something stabbed through the door and into my shoulder. I slammed the door shut and walked over to the mirror and Looked at the deep cut on my shoulder. _Th-This can't be… It's only a game… What's going on?_ And from the other room I hear laughter and a Deep voice saying. _Oh but it is real Justin. And we have found you at last. Prepare yourself to die._ I shivered at the sound of the voice, I turned and ripped the window off the sill and Dove through the screen and landed on the roof, it was slanted so badly I rolled off, and I landed on the ground with a loud thud. _OOF!_ I quickly Got to my feet and ran back into the house, I walked into the T.V room and Grabbed my baseball bat. Slowly I walked up the stairs. _Whoever the F is in my Damned Bedroom I'm warning you get the F out now or you're dead._ I opened the door and the Nobodies surrounded me and one of them kicked my back, the other tripped me, and the last one kicked my lower ribs. _OOF!_ As I fell to the floor I saw a Tall Person wearing a Black cloak and He bent over and Whispered in my ear. _You're going to die here and now. Make peace with you're so called god, and Let you're heart go so as we may capture it_. He got an Odd feeling in his right arm, he squeezed the handle of the bat until his hand began to bleed, and then out of no where there was a Clan of Metal Colliding with metal, the tall person in the cloak was taken by surprise by a Keyblade in my hands. I quickly swung and He tried to block with his short dagger, but the Keyblade cut right through his dagger, and the top of his head, the head fell from the shoulders still shrouded by the cloak and the body fell to the floor as well. Then a Black energy began emerging from the body and it vanished, I saw the nobodies in my room just moving about and then they all converged on me at once. _NO YOU DON'T_ I swung but I forgot they can bend and evade my swings, so They all attacked my mid section, one kicking my stomach 2 Kicking my ribs and Kidneys, and the last kicking my lower back, I then embedded the Keyblade into one of the Nobodies shapeless body, and it began screaming, then I swung quick and be-headed the others. I felt warm blood running from a cut on my ribs, and a cut on my shoulder. I placed my hand over the cut on my ribs which had bled worse than the one on my shoulder. _This isn't good; I'm most likely going to die from this…_ He put his hand over the wound and then a Green light came from the cup of his hand, he looked at the cut and it had been healed, all except for the long scar on his ribs…_ This… This is real. This can't be good…_


	2. Chapter 2 Finding out whats happening

That mourning Justin had experienced some new things, some things He thought were only a video game. But he was proven wrong by what had happened to him, He got dressed for school and the Keyblade had disappeared when he had set it down, He then tried to summon it back, but his attempts were futile, He had decided that it was all just a dream and there was no reality in what had happened. He smiled and said _Today will be a Good day… I hope…_ So he walked to the bathroom and his watch was on the sink, he crawled into the shower and showered quickly, he jumped out and dried off, he looked at his door which had 2 holes in it, and he just pretended they weren't there, He pulled his pants on, then he pulled his shirt down over himself, He smiled and stretched waiting for time to progress to 7:00 so he had to get to school, He walked out to his car and threw his books in the back seat. _Well. What do I have to do before school today?_ He said to himself. _ I know. I need to get to school early so I can see all my friends._ He drove to school and he walked to the lobby where he waited for everyone to show up, One of his friends in specific he was waiting for. _Anna_ he said as she walked through the doors. She usually wanted a hug and she decided to make him give her one weather he wanted to or not. _Anna I have to tell you something. Come with me_. They walked to his locker and he opened it and knew that if someone else heard him they would call him crazy or something, so he lead Anna back to the Library._ Anna I had a Dream last night, I beat the KH2 and got 101 complete I have No idea what that's about, But I Did. And After I beat it I walked into my bathroom and I started taking a shower, I heard something, and I looked out the door and saw the Nobodies, then I was stabbed by someone who looked like they were from KH2's Organization XIII so I don't know if it was a dream or real, When I was in the shower this mourning I was bleeding from a stab wound I put my hand on it and it turned green and now it's a scar Look… _He showed Anna his scars. _I don't know. But if It was real I have a Weird Keyblade. _ She smiled and said. _Justin. See you know what my world is like now._ She laughed._ Here let me see the scar again._ She examined the scar a little more closely and she smiled. _Well it's real so it's no dream._ He sighed. _I know But I can't summon the Keyblade again, What if I'm going to die and I can't summon it?_ He said. _Well here think something bad is going to happen to you're girlfriend._ She grabs his hand and Holds it up so that if it appears she can see it. _Ok…Wait my arm it's tingling again._ Just then a Flash of light and the Keyblade was in his right hand. _SEE I Told you it wasn't a dream_. Anna Shouted. _ I can't believe it_. Justin said. _Yeah I have a Friend who has a Keyblade This is so Awesome._ Anna said.

They talk about it for a Moment and then they walks back to the auditorium before the bell goes off again, and when it does Justin walks to his locker and Opens it, he places his books inside and says very quietly._ Why me. I wish so Much this didn't ever happen…_ **_Don't Worry we'll end it soon enough my young friend_**. Said a Voice from behind him, He quickly turned around and saw someone in a Black hood carrying an Axe, He hoisted it up onto his shoulder, Anna was standing there next to him, Completely frozen. _What did you do? Did you freeze time?_ Justin said worried. **_No I just stopped it temporarily to deal you some information._** Justin looked interested, But the keyblade appeared in his hand because he was worried for everyone in his school. _Well then get on with it._ Justin said sounding angry. **_Well I'm here to tell you that you should join us or in the future, you're future you will suffer immensely and there will be no relief from this pain._** Said the man in the tall black hood. _What are you going to do? Attack my family, my friends, My Girlfriend? _Justin said Overconfidently. **_ No we only want you, Everyone will forget you when you die, We can make sure of that, It will be like you never existed. But I'm asking you to join us now so you never have to suffer._** _Never! _Justin shouted and jumped at the hooded figure swinging the keyblade at the man. Then there was a Loud Clanging sound when the Keyblade met the Axe and Bounced off. The man then swung again and Justin Narrowly dodged it. **_You have had you're chance But Remember you will see me in the future_**. Then a Black Portal opened up swallowing the man whole, Justin saw time start to speed back up and he let the Keyblade vanish._ Justin are you listening to me?_ Anna said in a Sassy tone. _Huh? Yeah I was listening…_ He watched where the portal was formed and nothing happened. _Justin are you ok? You look sick._ Said Anna with a Worried look on her face. _I'll be fine get to class you don't want to be late._ Said Justin with a smile on his face. He also went to class and did his work. After school he went home and kept trying to summon the Keyblade faster so he has access to it when he needs it, Then the phone rings

**_Justin. You are a Keyblade Wielder, Someone is Killing off all the Keyblade Warriors in all the worlds, We need you to get here as fast as you can and help us find out what's doing this, you're the only one to have survived one of the attacks so far. Hurry… _**Then there was the clicking sound and a Dial tone. _Where is here? How do I get there? What am I going to do? _Justin though rapidly He then Looked at his TV which was glowing, He summoned the keyblade and Pointed it at the screen and all of a Sudden a Key appeared on the screen and it showed Mickey Mouse's Front gate and His castle. _I'm On My Way._ He then Put the Keyblade away and Walked towards the screen and Fell into it, He fell for only a few seconds and landed on his feet on the front lawn.


End file.
